endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Har-Bak
Har-Bak 'is a former officer in the Courbohn military and the resident weapons expert on the ship known as ''Dawn Voyager. ''A sergeant in the Courbohn military, Har-Bak's unit was ordered to massacre several physicians that had crash-landed on to Courbohn. Har-Bak defied orders, putting his foot down at the narrow-minded and isolationist view of foreignors on the planet. His commanding officer coldly executed the prisoners, and Har-Bak was promptly discharged and exiled. After being recruited to serve as the main soldier for the Dawn Voyager, Har-Bak has become a vital member of the crew. As one of the more experienced combatants, his knowledge of warfare and tactics is greatly appreciated by his captain. Har-Bak has also served as an advisor on occasion to members of the crew, primarily Basta Sekmet and Stefan Kanoff. History Early Life Har-Bak was born into a Devotionist military family in the southern region of Courbohn in the year 2972, a mountainous area. Har-Bak's father, a decorated veteran from an attempt at invasion from another species and general, raised his son to be the peak of Eurypt condition, often taking him to military boot camps to give him the conditioning of a soldier. When Har-Bak turned 10 (30 in Earth years), his father allowed him to join him in one of space stations for a routine inspection. Whilst visiting, Har-Bak made his first contact with non-Eurypt species, humans. These humans were politicians who had seeked to attempt at alliance with the Eurypt, and had been offered to explore the station. Having gotten lost after wandering away from his father, Har-Bak was escorted back to his father by a human named Robert Quill, the leader of politicians. Thankful for the outsider's kindness, Har-Bak was horrified when his father coldy ordered the execution of all the politicians save one. Forced to watch the brutal firing squad by his father, Har-Bak immediately escaped from his childhood home and abandoned his born family. Wandering the mountains for several weeks, Har-Bak was taken in by a Nondevotionist Sh'ian miner and converted to Nondevotionist Sh'ian. Military Service By the time Har-Bak reached the age of 25 (75 in human years), Har-Bak was drafted into the Courbohn miltary as the Congregation War erupted. Placed in guard of one of the many quarries that mined practical metals on a moon of Courbohn, Har-Bak displayed his courage and skill on the battlefield in defense against overwhelming numbers. The invaders, realizing how important the quarry could be to the economy of Courbohn, launched several scout ships to take the quarries. Being on one of the farthest out, Har-Bak's squad was one of the first targets. Defending his quarry, Har-Bak proved his military worth as he and his squad of 20 Eurypt soldiers held off 250 Revnorian scouts from taking the mining base. Satisfied, Har-Bak's commanding officer llifted him higher up the chain-of-command from the young corporal he was to a captain. Exile At the end of the war, Har-Bak reached the age of 40 and was content to retire from his service and return home. However, on Har-Bak's final day of service, a ship full of human physicians crash landed in Har-Bak's base. Despite the policy of executing foreignors who landed without formal permission, Har-Bak allowed the humans to make repairs to their ship. Har-Bak's commanding officer discovered Har-Bak's illegal action, and led a small execution squad to the base. Har-Bak attempted to make peace, but his commanding officer slaughtered most of the physicians and nearly killed Har-Bak, who escaped alongside the sole survivor of the execution. After his obvious insubordination and subsequent exile, Har-Bak became a bodyguard of sorts to James Stumbo, the surviving physician and, as it turned out, organ smuggler. Following his new client around with his organ trade*, Har-Bak often found himself in dangerous situations that his employer got them into. Adventures Aboard the Dawn Voyager Har-Bak was eventually recruited by Jack Yorke to serve as his main combatant aboard his new ship, the Dawn Voyager. Har-Bak, although initially hostile to the captain, joined the crew. Soon, Har-Bak grew to respect both Yorke and the android pilot BOB-5, as well as later recruit Oeh-Wje and frequent ally/one-time foe Hayashi Toro. He grew to quickly dislike navigator Basta and medic Stefan, while forming a friendship with engineer Roar-Ree. After the destruction of Bliss, Har-Bak had a temporary lapse in judgement. Tempted to return to Courbohn, Har-Bak was only stopped by the harsh reality check from Oeh-Wje. Although still determined and scared for his homeworld, Har-Bak was swayed by a now apathetic Oeh-Wje to remain with the crew. The Mission Against Kathla Har-Bak voted for execute the Merchants' Guild mission, despite vocally stating his support for the Centralists. Personality Har-Bak, as is typical with his species, tends to be blunt and honest. He has a very sarcastic sense of humor, and works well with most. When the need arises however, Har-Bak enters a very determined, goal-driven mindset. He thinks logically, but always puts his crew above himself should he have to. During his time on the Dawn Voyager, Har-Bak has grown much friendlier to strangers. Although he is still cautious about certain parts of information with those untrusted, Har-Bak is much less hostile to those he has not met before or has rarely seen. Equipment, Skills, and Abilities Equipment Har-Bak is highly skilled in a variety of weapons, but he often prefers to use the following equipment: *ORG-Lancer Assault Rifle **60 round magazine **Fires plasma-based ammunition **Fully-automatic **Combat scope **Held by sling **Only used in combat-orientated missions *CalTech 37 Shotgun **Fires 32 gauge shells **10 round box magazine **Pump action **Civilian missions *Dual ORG-Stingray Revolvers **10.8mm rounds **150 meter range **Single-Action **8-round cylinder *Eurypt mines **ORG-Maintenance Mines ***Standard mines w/ 30m circular blast radius **ORG-Soundwaves ***Mines that produce a paralyzing sonic wave in a 10m blast radius *Custom-made armor set *Hatchet Skills *'Expert Tactician: 'Due to his extensive military career and background, Har-Bak is a higher-than-average tactician in combat, especially in do-or-die situations. However, long-term strategy is not his strong suit and mostly excells at adapting. *'Skilled Marksmanship: 'Due to his extensive experience and training, Har-Bak is a good marksman with his weapons. *'Weapons Skills: 'Trained as a soldier, Har-Bak is proficient in a variety of weapons. Whether they be conventional weapons like rifles or shotguns to more unconventional arnaments like crossbow and ship turrets, Har-Bak can display average or above skill with any form of weapon known. *'Engineering: 'Though not exactly an engineer by default, Har-Bak displays natural knowledge in combat-orientated aspects of most ships, such as force fields or turrets. *'Ambidexterity: Har-Bak has devoted his training to utilize all four of his arms with incredible skill. He often uses them to wield firearms with uncanny accuracy, especially with his top (and less-dominant) arms. Abilities *'Eurypt Tail: '''Har-Bak, on occassion, uses his tail in the middle of a melee fight. However, he often finds it bulky and unwieldly, prefering his hatchet or four arms. *'Foreign Chemical Immunity: Har-Bak's body is immune to most kinds of alchohal and drugs due to his complex intestine and lung systems. *'''Superhuman Strength: '''Due to his four limbs, Har-Bak is far stronger than most humanoids. He is capable of roughly lifting about 20 tons using all of his hands, and can dual-wield large weapons like the Trident Repeaters as normal machine guns. Relationships Har-Bak has given nicknames to all of the crew, with the exception of BOB-5, whom he refers to as simply "BOB" on most occasions- he may also call him "Bot". "Runt", "Cat", "Doc", and "Cap" are the nicknames he uses for Roar-Ree, Basta, Stefan, and Yorke, respectively. On some occasions, he also calls Yorke by his last name. As for his own name, he prefers "Scorp", "Har-Bak", "Bug", or just about anything other than "Har". *Jack Yorke: Despite the rather awkward introduction the two had to each other, Har-Bak respects Yorke as his superior officer. Once hearing his military background and seeing his rationalism, Har-Bak has realized the error of accusing the human of being unprofessional, and sees the two on a new path. Because of this trust and open-mindedness, Yorke is one of the few members of the Dawn Voyager he trusts. To Har-Bak, Yorke is not just his officer- He's a comrade, and a companion. *BOB-5: Har-Bak respects BOB, both for his years of combat experience and practical way of thinking. The Eurypt's sarcasm and BOB's superior intellect often leads to hilarious verbal feuds. The friendship is mostly one-sided, but Har-Bak is aware of that and keeps it up in spite of that. Ever since BOB was reprogrammed to serve as part of the ship, Har-Bak has grown much more distant from him- likely to the benefit of both. *Stefan Kanoff:' At times, Har-Bak finds Stefan annoying for his flaw of talking a lot. His often daring stunts on mission show the medic's cockiness, another attribute that can be annoying. As the crew has grown, Har-Bak has lost respect for the Bliss soldier- as a veteran of a vicious war himself, he expects Stefan to think before brashly running into battle (a trait that is stunningly lacking). *'Basta Sekmet:' Har-Bak views Basta as a child; she hasn't seen or done nearly as much as any of the rest of the crew. Because of this, initially he treated her with compassion. However, her obsessive personality combined with her tendency to discuss little else than alchohal has turned this relationship to contempt. After hearing the story about leaving her family, Har-Bak's attitude has turned from contempt to disappointment. *'Roar-Ree:' Due to the "survival of the fittest" mindset both were raised with, Har-Bak and Roar-Ree share a rivalry- whether it's friendly or antagonistic depends on the day. More often, it is the former due to their brotherly relationship. As the two most skilled fighters aside from Yorke and Oeh-Wje, the duo also tend to share the most heavy lifting tasks when it comes to maintaining and preparing the ship. *'Oeh-Wje''': In terms of mindset regarding missions and morality, the two Eurypt think similarly- both are logical in decision making, blunt in opinions and criticisms, and put the mission as top priority. However, the two diverge in terms of relationships- while Oeh-Wje maintains the certain edge and apathy that most off-world Eurypt have, Har-Bak's passion for his homeworld and more forgiving attitude separates them deeply. The former has become a rather large barrier between the two, with both realizing that they take drastically different stances on Courbohn. Gallery Category:Characters